For the Love of a Vampire
by Trouble comes in two's
Summary: Near the beginning of Hogwarts, a vampire was born. She killed the one she loved...now, she is returning to Hogwarts, under the guise of a student, and will finally take down the man responsible for making her what she was. But..will love stop her?
1. Turning

A/N: This is Kit. I'm the only one that warns people about this shit. Listen, before any of you begin to read this story, please, read this warning!  
Warning: This story will contain darkness, angst, some humor (We hate anything too dark), and people dying. If you have any problem with this...or with us randomly putting in some Japanese words in here and there...then by all means go on with the story. If you don't, then...go hide under your bed. Well, we just can't really be serious and dark for too long. Thank you.

For the Love of a Vampire

Prologue: Turning.

Hogwarts: Medieval Europe

Minako Yami's head drooped onto the desk, the boring History of Magic class lulling her to sleep. The melodic voice of Helga Hufflepuff wasn't helping in the least, either.  
"Miss Yami? Miss Yami? Miss Yami?"  
Minako shot out of her desk and fell to the ground. "I'm awake! Just not up!"  
Professor Hufflepuff shook her head. "Minako, what am I going to do with you? I was lecturing on vampire problems in the past and how to identify them. If you don't listen, then how will you know what they look like?"  
"I don't know. Ask one?" the young Japanese girl's voice dripped with sarcasm that was not concealed.  
"Okay, Miss Yami. You can serve detention with Professor Slytherin tonight then."  
Minako groaned. He may have been her house leader, but she still didn't really like him.  
The bell rang for the end of classes and Minako stood, straightening her dress before picking up her knapsack and walking out the door with the other students.  
To anyone who looked at Minako, they would have wanted to run over and introduce themselves, which they usually did.  
Minako Yami was sixteen and was very wise for her age. She didn't act it, in fact she was quite the troublemaker, she was also one of Salazar Slytherin's favorites. Her ebony hair cascaded down her shoulders, framing her delicate porcelain face and causing her beautiful amethyst-violet eyes to stand out even more. These eyes were what drew people to her. Oh yes, Minako was the princess of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she didn't care who knew it. Unlike most Slytherin's, Minako made friends with **everyone**. Or at least she tried to. Heck, her boyfriend, Zachariah James Alexander Potter, was a Gryffindor 7th year.  
Minako sighed as she thought of her boyfriend of three years. Yes, Zachary Potter was the heartthrob of the school. Many girls wanted him, but Minako had him. She didn't even know why he chose her of all people.  
"Yo! Minako!"  
Minako turned and was caught into the embrace of a seventh-year Gryffindor, Zach. Minako laughed and punched his arm. "Come on, you lug! Put me down!"  
"Whatever." The Gryffindor heart-throb put her down, and none-too-gently either.  
Minako thought that was a little weird for a boyfriend to do to his girlfriend, but said nothing.  
Zachary Potter was never one of the kind and gently boyfriend types. The kind that Minako wanted with all her heart. Sure, she loved Zachary, but she wouldn't mind if he were a bit warmer.  
Minako smiled as she looked at Zachary. His always-messy raven hair, calculating emerald eyes that always seemed to be mocking you, and a 6' 2"frame, Zachary towered over Minako by a good bit. The tips of her bangs barely tickled his chest. That was why he always called her my two names. 'Mina-chan' or 'Chibiko' (Little child). Minako turned to mush whenever he called her that, but she always acted indignant.  
Minako straightened her Slytherin gown, an emerald green velvet dress that covered her feet, a tiara made of silver ivy leaves with an emerald teardrop in the middle, and a black velvet choker.  
"Well, I wish we got to dress like you Slytherins." Zachary pouted. He wore the usual tunic and slacks for boys, yet his were crimson and gold. That was just it, Zachary felt that he should be in Slytherin. Yet, the Sorting hat had put him in Gryffindor.  
Minako laughed. "Aw, come on! You look so cute when you're pouting!"  
She stopped laughing when he growled. That was the one thing his family had a real talent for, growling. As well as Quidditch, DADA…the list goes on.

Zachary came from a long line of very formidable wizards of good manners, but Zachary broke that. His family was soft-spoken, and never got into trouble in anything. Zachary was the black sheep of the family. He was in detention three times a week, and was louder than anyone Minako knew. Course, he was Godric Gryffindors grandson. And Godric was the loudest person and the biggest troublemaker you'd ever meet.  
"Hah! I'm not the one who was pouting this morning because she didn't get an O on her Potions paper. All you got was an E."  
"Oh, this coming from the boy who got a D."  
"Shut up, Chibiko!"  
"Don't call me that!"  
"Okay. Jeesh."  
Minako smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "See you later! I'm going to the forest again."  
"Oh, Midnight again?"  
"Yeah. I think she's going into early labor."  
"Hmph. You're the only one in this school who would ever try and take care of a Black Unicorn. Lots of wizards don't like them. Me for one. Those things will ruin your life one day, you just wait and see."  
"Oh, whatever. You worry too much, Zach."  
With that, Minako left.

_:In the forest:_

Minako had to dodge many teachers to get to the forest. They knew about her unicorn care, and Slytherin had been convinced by the others to let her continue it.  
Minako smiled as she reached a clearing by an old tree surrounded by twisted roots that formed a wall around the grass-strewn clearing. A very small one, but a wall all the same.  
"Midnight!" Minako called. Nothing. Minako tried again. "Midnight! Where are you?"  
Still nothing.  
Minako hmphed and walked around the tree. After taking only ten steps, her foot landed in something wet.  
"Ew! What the heck?" She looked down and nearly fainted. The puddle was a deep silver color and was thick and sticky. Minako knew what it was. Unicorn blood.  
"Midnight!" her calls became more panicked.  
Suddenly, a flash of black caught her eye on the other side of the tree, and she ran towards it, only to freeze in her tracks.  
A graceful, ebony colored unicorn lay on its side, silver liquid in a large puddle around it. It's horn was broken off and there were deep gashes in it's body.  
"Midnight?" she voiced, her voice barely above a whisper. She walked slowly towards the slain unicorn and lightly touched it's fine hair.  
"Midnight?" Her skin was as cold as ice, and that was not normal for Midnight. Usually Midnight was warmer than anything she'd ever felt before.  
Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at the once very lively unicorn. She'd been in the ending stages of her pregnancy, and she was one of the few true friends that Minako had and confided in.  
"**Midnight!"** Minako screamed, her cry ringing through the somewhat empty clearing.  
"What's the matter, little one?" asked a voice behind her.  
Minako turned, and saw a young man there, his hair black and pulled at the nape of his neck in a low ponytail and ebony eyes.  
"Wh-Who are you?"  
"My name is Char. Char Matheson. Is that your unicorn?"  
"N-no. She's not. She was just a really good friend." Minako wiped away the moisture gathering in her eyes, and stiffened when Char's arms wrapped around her shoulders.  
"It's okay. I know you'll find another unicorn, Minako Yami."  
"H-how did you know my name?"  
"I know everything about you. I'm a seventh year at your school."  
"Oh, I've never seen you before."  
"I like to stay hidden." Was Char's simple answer. "Miss Yami, have you ever wondered what a vampire is like?"

"Huh? Uh…yeah, actually. They sound fascinating. I wouldn't wanna meet one, though." She laughed…a hollow, empty laugh that matched the empty depression in her darkened amethyst eyes.

"What would you say if I told you I was a vampire?"

"I'd ask if a Bludger hit you too many times in the"  
He suddenly turned her around and pressed his lips to hers, causing her thoughts to freeze.

His lips were so cold…they froze her lips, tying them together. His kiss was just like Zach's…hard, not caring if he hurt her, rough and so unloving.

Minako felt a strange feeling in her heart begin to grow and she squirmed as Char started to kiss her neck.  
"Hey, let me go Char! This isn't funny!" She squirmed even harder and then screamed when a fierce pain erupted from her throat. Then, all was black.

**:Midnight in the forest:**

Minako opened her eyes and moaned. Her head hurt, and there was an intense pain wracking her body. What was going on? She had this weird thirst...but for what? She didn't know.  
Suddenly, she found that she could see very well in the dark, she could smell the blood from Midnight's wounds, even the scent of the flowers in the forest with startling clarity.  
A snap of a twig caught her attention and she turned to see Zachary.  
"Minako? Are you okay? You didn't come to dinner, so...Whoa! What happened to Midnight?" he stepped closer to her and kneeled next to her. "Is she...?"  
Minako just whimpered in pain. _What's happening to me?_  
Zachary turned to her and his eyes filled with worry. "Mina-"  
His voice cut off as Minako kissed him harshly.  
He moaned and wrapped his arms around her waist as her lips trailed a line from his mouth to his throat.

In her mouth, Minako felt her canines lengthen, and they started to ache. She could feel blood coursing through the vein in his neck, and it only made her teeth ache more. The pain was beginning to feel unbearable. _How can I relieve this pain? _  
Zachary's eyes drooped, and he loosened his hold on Minako's waist, but his emerald eyes snapped back open when Minako bit into his throat with elongated canines, causing him to cry out from the pain.

Thick, strong-tasting fluid flowed over her tongue. The taste was somewhere between strawberry wine and sangria…without the alcoholic affects. A sigh escaped Minako's lips. The pain in her teeth was finally gone. The blood tasted good, and she couldn't bring herself to let him go. Something deep inside her was screaming…_Should I keep going? _

**Of course you should. You're only just a fledgling. You need to drink all of him. **

Minako didn't know who that voice belonged to, but it was familiar to her from somewhere…she just couldn't place where.  
Minako kept her hold on him until there was no blood left in his body. The blood flowing into her mouth ran dry, and she heard a scream vibrate his throat as his heartbeat slowly dwindled…until it shuddered to a stop.

Minako ripped her teeth from his neck and threw him to the ground roughly.  
She stood and wiped her mouth. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt better.  
A light clapping sound made her jump.  
She turned once again to see Char, leaning against a tree and clapping politely. "Well done, Minako, very well done. You did that with no help."  
"What is going on?" Minako gasped out, she was a little breathless from all the excitement of the day.  
"Well, you're a vampire now, my dear."  
"A...a vampire?"

"Yes. And now you have killed your boyfriend, the one who trusted you with his life. Well, he shouldn't have trusted you with that much, seeing as how you took it away from him."  
Minako shook with rage, her fists clenched. "You...**you did this to me!"** she cried, and ran towards him, fist raised.  
Char merely caught her fist and pulled her close to him. He whispered into her ear. "My dear, you may want to watch that anger of yours, it will get you into trouble one of these days."

Char pushed her away as if she were a ball of fluff, and she fell onto her ass.  
"Well, my dear, I suggest you leave here and go somewhere else far, far away. Everyone will notice that Zachary is dead. And they will be able to tell what killed him. And it will point at you. Because I am a Head Boy. No one could suspect me of murder. Yet, you are not anything of high rank. So, I suggest you leave. Leave and never return, my beautiful little Raven."  
With that said, he disappeared, leaving Minako to cry all alone in the dark and lonely forest. Now she knew why it was called the Forest of Death.  
The next day, the gamekeeper found Zachary's body in the forest, and his parents were notified. Everyone missed him, but everyone kept wondering why Minako Yami was gone as well. No one ever heard from her again.  
Rumor said she had left the country with a ship to some unknown country after hearing Zachary was dead, not wanting to be reminded of hurtful memories.  
Others said that a vampire hunted the forest, and its name was changed to the Forbidden Forest, and a rule was made that no student was to go into the forest without the company of a teacher or the gamekeeper.  
That was how everything went. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry wrote the incident into its history books, and some even forgot about the incident. Well, everyone but the Potter family. The story of Zachariah Potter's life loss was told to each member of the Potter family.  
The story telling stopped when Lily and James Potter were murdered by Lord Voldemort.  
Sixteen years after the murder or Lily and James Potter, and thousands of years after the murder of Zachariah Potter, our story begins.


	2. What's a Baka?

Yay! Here's the second chapter!

Kat: Just shut up and get on with the chapter!

Kit: Well, first off...Kat wrote this chapter, and I wrote the prologue.

Kat: I wrote this one! (does little dance)

Kit: (sweatdrop). You is pathetic.

Kat: And you don't use proper grammar.

Chapter One: What's a Baka?

Ah, the sounds of morning! The birds chirping... the wind blowing through the trees... Mr. Weasley tripping on one of Fred and George's old experimental pieces of taffy and falling down the stairs... yep, it was a normal morning in the Burrow. (Kit: Okay, some of you may be confused as to why they are in the Burrow instead of 12 Grimmauld Place…well, y'see…Dumbledore put charms on the house so no one that wasn't invited couldn't get to the house and no one could find it. Unplottable. There, that explain it?)

"Good morning!" Came Mrs. Weasley's cheerful voice from downstairs.

"Morning, Mum," mumbled Ron as he sleepily padded down the stairs.

"So, is the lazy bones finally up?" Ginny asked from her place at the kitchen table.

"Oh shut up, Ginny," Ron said, scowling irritably. "It's too early in the morning for that."

"It's ten!"

"Hush, dears," Mrs. Weasley interrupted the imminent quarrel. "Where's Harry this morning? Breakfast should be ready soon."

"He made it as far as the couch, then he crashed again," Ron replied, a grin adorning his tired face. Harry had been staying with them during the summer, after they had kidnapped him from the Dursleys.

The Boy Who Lived had never been much of a morning person.

"Oh, the poor dear. Well, I'll just tell him the news later."

"Huh? News? What news?" Ron asked articulately.

"Don't you remember the foreign exchange program Hogwarts is trying this year?"

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with us?"

"Well, I volunteered to host the new student until school started next week!" Mrs. Weasley answered with a beaming smile.

"Cool! A foreigner!" Ron exclaimed, all traces of fatigue suddenly vanishing from his face.

"He should be arriving via Floo Powder very soon."

Then, a flash a green light and a loud yelp echoed from the living room.

"That must be him now," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling. She, Ron, and Ginny all ventured toward the source of the sound to see their visitor...

Harry was somewhere in between sleep and wakefulness. The dim voices in the kitchen resounded in his ears, but the words did not register in his tired brain. That, combined with the fact that a spring in the couch was pressing uncomfortably against his spine, kept him from falling completely into dreamland.

He was just about to make it into the restful blackness, when he heard a startled yelp and a weight land on his chest. He groaned and grabbed for his glasses to take a look at the offending object and his eyes met a mass of what looked like black hair. The 'object' shifted and suddenly he was staring into a pair of slightly dazed amethyst eyes.

The violet orbs widened in surprise for a moment, and the body they were attached to jumped onto the overhanging light fixture screaming something like, "Gomen nasai!"

After reorienting himself, Harry sat up and stared at the black-clad figure clinging to the chandelier. "What the bloody hell?"

"Hey, that's my line, Harry!" came Ron's voice from the doorway as he walked in, followed closely by Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

"It's okay, dear!" Mrs. Weasley said to the hanging figure. "You can come down!"

The person nodded nervously and dropped to the floor.

"The exchange student's a girl!" Ron exclaimed, and indeed she was.

Her midnight hair was in a bun held together with what looked like black and silver chopsticks. The only loose hair fell in front of her ears in two long locks.

Her outfit consisted of... well... basically it was leather- black leather. Her top was strapless and had a silver cat with wings embroidered on it, and her pants were formfitting. A pair of black, lace-up boots completed her ensemble. All the black contrasted sharply with her abnormally white skin, as if she had intended to bring attention to her paleness.

She was petite, and slightly built, but not so figureless that the effect of the tight-fitting leather was completely wasted.

Harry's gaze was once again brought to her purple eyes; they were beautiful, just like the rest of her make no mistake, but there was something different about them, not just the color. They say that eyes were windows to the soul, but her eyes seemed to lead to a wall, with no way to tell what she was really thinking. She'd be prettier if she smiled though...

Harry was unaware that he was staring until she gave a slight cough and raised a delicately arched eyebrow. "Nani?" she said, cocking her head cutely.

Harry's cheeks immediately colored, but the others were too busy staring at the newcomer to notice his awkwardness.

"Doesn't she speak English? Do- you- understand- me?" Ron asked her, pausing after every word as if he was talking to a two-year-old.

Her raised eyebrow twitched as Ron clumsily tried to talk to her.

"I speak English, you moron," she said dryly.

"Oh," Ron replied, embarrassed.

Harry put a hand over his mouth in an attempt to suppress the snickers that were threatening to come out. Ron glared at him.

"You must be the foreign exchange student!" Mrs. Weasley's voice broke through the awkward silence.

The girl turned to Mrs. Weasley and bowed. "My name is Minako Yami of Japan. It's very nice to meet you." She then straightened with a small smile. "I take it you are Weasley-sama?"

"Uh, yes I suppose so."

She then turned to Ron. "And your name is?"

"Uh, it's Ron. Ron Weasley," he replied, stuttering. He gestured towards Ginny and Harry. "This is Ginny, and my friend Harry. Harry Potter."

Harry half expected her to immediately ask to see his scar or gasp and cry, "Are you the 'Boy Who Lived'!" or something like that. Instead she simply bowed politely again and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ron-san, Ginny-san, Potter-san."

"Why don't you go on upstairs and freshen up?" Mrs. Weasley offered. "Harry, would you be a dear and carry up her trunk for her? She'll be sleeping in Fred and George's old room."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Harry answered. He grabbed Minako's large, black trunk and duffle bag and followed the mysterious girl up the stairs...

Minako sighed dejectedly, earning a curious look from the Potter boy. Luckily, he didn't ask any questions. She didn't feel like talking.

"Um, here's were you'll be staying, Minako," Potter said rather awkwardly.

Minako looked around the room. It was rather dingy and cramped, but in a homey kinda way. It was much better than some places she'd had to stay in.

"Arigatou, Potter-san," she replied softly. At his confused look, she elaborated, "Thank you."

"Oh. Do you need any help unpacking?" he offered.

"No thank you. I'll manage."

After Potter left, Minako flopped on the bed, wincing as a spring dug into her back. Oh how she wished she didn't have to go back to Hogwarts! Ever since Zachary- she cut that thought off right there. He was dead, and no amount of blubbering was ever going to change that.

She sighed sadly. There were times she missed Zach so much. Seeing the Potter boy had brought back such painful memories. It was amazing how much they looked alike, despite the hundreds of years separating them. The same messy, raven-black hair, the same mischievous emerald eyes, the same sense of comfort and fun around him- she cut off that train of thought too.

She couldn't afford to start thinking like that again. She was a predator, and sentimentality was something that could get her killed. Caring for someone was the quickest way to get killed in her world. Besides, she didn't want to be responsible for the death of another Potter.

It wasn't until she heard Weasley-sama's voice calling for dinner that she realized just how long she had been lying there thinking. She sighed again and headed downstairs to pretend to eat ningen food...

Harry looked up as Minako walked down the stairs. He couldn't place it, but her amethyst eyes seemed depressed at seeing him. He wondered if he had done something to offend her.

"So glad you could join us dear," Mrs. Weasley said warmly. "Come, come sit down! Next to Harry, that's a dear."

Without a word, Minako pulled out the chair next to him and sat down.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you, Weasley-sama," she answered quietly, showing her a small pouch of something she had brought downstairs. "I have my own." And with that she began sipping on it like it was a Capri Sun.

"So," Harry said, attempting to start a conversation, "What year are you in, third?"

Minako's eyes went wide and she began choking on her drink. She finally managed to swallow and stare disbelievingly at him.

"I'm starting my sixth year, thank you, Potter-san," she answered, rather coldly.

"Oh," he replied, embarrassed. "I just gathered from your height that you were just thirteen. I apologize."

"I just turned sixteen last week, baka."

Harry had no clue what a 'baka' was, but it didn't sound like a compliment.

"Look, I said I was sorry, and you bite my head off! What do you have against everyone!"

Her eyes narrowed in fury, in the first real show of emotion she had shown since she had come up.

"I don't have anything against anyone, Potter-san. It's everyone that seems to have something against me," she spat, almost bitterly. For a moment, Harry thought he could see a true part of her soul. Through her suddenly angry eyes, he saw bitterness, rage, loathing, pain, and something that cut him to the bone... loss. Then her eyes became hard again, and the ice wall behind her eyes was back up.

"I apologize for losing my temper, Potter-san," she answered coolly. "I must suffering from fatigue and it's made me short-tempered. I think I shall turn in early, if you don't mind, Weasley-sama."

"O- of course, dear. You must be tired," Mrs. Weasley answered, recovering from her shock at Minako's outburst.

"Again, I apologize for my inappropriate and impolite outburst. Good evening everyone." And with that, Minako walked back up the stairs, still sipping that weird drink.

"I think you should apologize, too Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter at Harry's gaping mouth. "I believe you made her mad." Oh the queen of understatement.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry answered, still in shock at what he had seen.

"Aren't you smooth with the ladies, Harry?" Ron said teasingly.

"Oh, bugger off, Ron," Harry answered irritably. He was going to find out more about Minako, whether she like it or not.

Later, Harry walked up to Minako's temporary room and knocked politely.

"Nani?" came the voice from inside.

"Um, it's Harry. I need to talk to you!"

He could hear her hesitation, and said hurriedly, "I came to apologize."

"Okay. Come in."

The old door squeaked as he swung it open.

"Hey, I'm sorry about downstairs," Harry said sheepishly as he shut the door.

"It's alright. My behavior was absolutely deplorable, and I am truly sorry, Potter-san."

Harry smiled wryly. "No. I started it. I shouldn't have been such a blockhead. I think we got off on the wrong start."

Her nod gave him more courage, so he continued, "I would like to be your friend, Minako."

She gave him a small smile and said, "I'd like that, Potter-san."

He felt a similar expression on his own face at her agreement. He got up to leave, but stopped in the doorway. "One more thing..."

"Yes?"

"What's a 'baka'?"


	3. Into the Forest

Chapter 2: Into the Forest

Harry stared up at the ceiling, unblinking. He just couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried. He just couldn't.

There was a weird, nagging feeling in his stomach. It kept telling him to do something. What it was, he didn't know. Yet, he felt that he needed to get up and walk off some of his pent-up energy.

With a resigned sigh, the 16-year-old wizard swept back the covers of his bed and pulled on a flannel shirt over his jeans and wife beater. (Note: that's a type of shirt)

Slowly, he crept to the window and drew it open, careful to not wake the snoring Ron in the bed across the room.

As soon as the window was opened, Harry quickly yet quietly slipped out the window and onto the shadowed roof slope that stretched from the entrance to Ron's room.

Harry had used the window more than once to slip outside, but never during the night- time. This made Harry slightly nervous, but...it excited him at the same time.

Harry jumped carefully from the edge of the roof slope and landed on his hands and knees on the soft, grass-covered backyard of the Weasley house. There was a forest behind the garden, and Ginny, Ron, and even Fred and George had always warned Harry to never go in there.

Apparently, Ginny and Ron had gone into the forest a few years ago, and had something scare them so much that they couldn't talk for nearly a week.

This would have scared away anyone else, but not Harry. This just made him want to go into the forest even more. And he would go in there.

As quietly as a shadow, and as unnoticed, Harry slipped into the embracing darkness of the forest.

After nearly half an hour of just ambling around, Harry began to get bored.

That is, before he saw the clearing up ahead of him.

'Hm. If there's nothing in that clearing, I'll turn back and go back to bed.'

Once Harry's foot touched the springy grass of the clearing, a blade was found pressed to his throat.

The boy quickly backed up.

In the clearing, were about a dozen people wearing raven black clothes that contrasted blatantly with their alabaster skin and ebony eyes.

He saw fangs on most of them.

'Vampires.'

"Well, well, well. Here is wittle bitty Potter. Right here, live and in person. What a…pleasant surprise."

Harry shuddered at the vampires tone.

This one was obviously male, but he still scared Harry to no end, with his pearly fangs glinting in the moonlight.

Harry gulped as the group circled him, calculating eyes taking in every inch of him.

One lunged forward and made to bite him, but the vampire flew back, a dagger in it's chest.

A few flashes of black and silver, and others fell to the ground, dust.

Soon, all of the vampires were dead.

Minako Yami stood there, looking livid.

"Y-Yami…What?"

"Are you an idiot?" She sure didn't sound like a happy camper.

"Huh?"

"Are. You. An. Idiot? Do you know how much Voldemort would pay those low lives for bringing in your head on a silver platter? God. Never, and I repeat never, go walking around in a dark forest in the middle of the night all on your own! Your liable to get yourself killed, baka. Now, I'm going back. And don't mention me saving you to anyone. Oh, and by the way, your welcome."

:Next Morning:

Harry groaned when the light stabbed at his eyes. Ron really needed to get some blinds for his window.

"Potter-san. Potter-san! Weasley-sama said that it's time to wake up." Minako's alto voice penetrated through the pillow over Harry's head and rang in his ears.

"Go away, Yami!"

"Potter-san, my name is Minako. And the last thing I am going to do is to go away. Weasley-sama said for me to come and wake you up. It's nearly mid-day."

"So?"

"Potter-san! UP!" she yelled and ripped the warm blanket off of his body, letting a freezing cold draft flow over his body.

Harry curled up and pulled the ragged pillow tighter over his head. He was still wearing his clothes from last night, he'd been too fatigued to change into his pajamas.

Minako grabbed the threadbare pillow and attempted to yank it off his head, but Harry held it still.

The raven-haired girl sighed and then smirked as an idea came to her. "Potter-san, if you don't get up soon I'll force you."

"Yeah right!" His voice was muffled, but Minako heard him clearly.

Minako sighed. "Okay, but, I warned you."

Minako leaned over the bed and ran a slender finger up Harry's spine.

Harry jumped off the bed and nearly backhanded her.

Minako easily grabbed his hand, smirking.

"What was that for!" Harry nearly yelled.

"Well, I warned you. Now, come on Potter-san, Weasley-sama is making lunch, and we are to go to Diagon Alley today for school supplies. The letters came while you were sleeping." The amusement had left Minako's voice and was back to it's old unemotional tone.

God, didn't this girl know how to put emotion into talking? Harry pulled on a different shirt as he followed her downstairs and into the kitchen, waiting for what the day would bring...


	4. Threats and an Attempt to Thwart Fate

Kat: Hey all you people! Kat here, bringing you the next chapter of For the Love of a Vampire!

Kit: What do ya mean "all you people"? This story has only 4 reviews!

Kat/sniff/ I know. BUT I HAVE HOPE! AND EVEN IF ONLY ONE PERSON WHO LIKES IT REVIEWS, I SHALL CONTINUE FOR THAT ONE PERSON!

Kit/sweatdrop/ Baka...

Kat/smiles/

"..."- Speaking

'...'- Thinking

(...)- Us interrupting and irritating the heck out of you

Chapter 3: Threats and an Attempt to Thwart Fate

Harry suppressed a yawn as he shuffled into the living room where everyone else was waiting, for him obviously.

"Well now that Harry's decided to join us," Mrs. Weasley said, as Ron gave Harry a sympathetic smile. "We can get going."

"Aw, Mum! We aren't goin' by Floo Powder again are we?" Ginny whined.

"Yes, of course dear. It's the fastest and most reliable way to travel," Mrs. Weasley answered.

Ginny coughed and gave Harry a pointed glance. Harry colored while Minako looked on, confusion evident on her delicate features. (Kat: Ph34r my knowledge of big words! Bow before my big, huge, enormous brain! Kit: Yeah, yeah you're a genius. Now just finish the damn chapter!)

"Well, except for Harry's unfortunate adventure down Knockturn (sp?) Alley," Mrs. Weasley amended. (Kit: And you can't even spell the alley's name right. Kat: Shuddap...)

Minako shot Harry a questioning look.

"Just don't ask," he answered, his eye twitching at the memory. Minako shrugged.

Ron and Ginny went, followed by the elder Weasleys, leaving Harry and Minako to catch up. Minako wrinkled her pert nose in distaste.

Harry noticed and asked, "What? You don't like traveling via Floo Powder?"

She shook her head. "I have a sensitive nose."

"Ah."

Minako sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Harry nodded and took a handful of the fine gray powder.

They climbed into the fireplace and simultaneously yelled, "Diagon Alley!"

'Maybe we'll get there without messing up this time!' Harry thought optimistically.

However, Fate has a knack for kicking you in the head and then laughing at you. At that moment, Harry sneezed.

'Oh shit,' Harry thought as he and Minako vanished in a spurt of green flame...

Minako and the young Potter boy flew out of a fireplace and landed on the floor, bouncing painfully. Minako immediately got up and looked around, her mind automatically searching for a way out of the unfamiliar place.

It was a small, cramped room. There were spell books and scrolls scattered everywhere, hanging out of bookshelves, stacked in rather precarious piles, even sprawled across the large desk sitting in the middle of the room. Her violet eyes were drawn to a beautiful scarlet phoenix on a perch next to the desk.

Potter sat up next to her, looked around, and groaned, seeming to recognize the strange place they were in.

"I guess it would be too much to ask to get here the normal way for once," he muttered.

Minako was about to ask him what exactly he meant by that when she heard a noise coming from the spiral staircase off in the corner. She instantly fell into a fighting stance and drew a knife from her boot. The Potter boy saw her actions and gulped at seeing the glittering blade in her slender hand.

He was about to speak when what had made the noise ascended the staircase and entered the room...

(Kat: Hmmm... should I end it there?

Kit: Will you cut it out with the dots already!

Kat: ...

Kit: Brandishes large hammer

Kat: ... Nah.)

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked as the old man entered the room. Dumbledore's wise eyes twinkled and he smiled.

"What are you children doing here?" he asked, amusement tinting his voice.

"Um, well... you see..."Harry said, trying to cover his embarrassment. "I kind of sneezed when we were trying to get to Diagon Alley, and um, here we are!" he finished, rather lamely.

Then Harry saw Minako who had yet to drop her knife and hissed to her, "Drop that! This is the headmaster of Hogwarts!"

Minako just snorted at him, not dropping her blade an inch. Harry looked to Dumbledore nervously, unsure of what his reaction to being threatened by a sixteen-year-old girl would be, but the elder wizard just kept smiling.

"It's alright, Harry. It's obvious the lady doesn't trust me. She probably has good reason not to. Would you feel trusting towards every old man who walked up to you in an unfamiliar place?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

Harry paused, considering the question. "No. I guess not."

The headmaster then turned to Minako. "However, I would like to assure the lady that no harm will come to her in this room."

Minako's suspicious eyes examined Dumbledore for a few moments, before she calmly dropped her fighting stance and slipped the knife back into her boot.

Dumbledore smiled again. (Kat: Boy he's doing that a lot isn't he?) "Now I believe introductions are in order. I am Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as Harry already told you. And you are?"

"Minako Yami," she answered shortly.

"Ah, yes, our exchange student from Japan. I had hoped to meet you before classes began."

Minako's amethyst eyes immediately narrowed. "Why?" she asked guardedly.

Harry couldn't figure out why the hell the girl was so suspicious of everything. It was as if she thought everyone was out to kill her or something. Geeze! Talk about a paranoia complex!

"Why to get you sorted into your house beforehand of course!" Dumbledore answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," Minako said, eyes returning to normal. "But I've already been sorted back in Japan!"

"But we have different houses here," Dumbledore replied patiently.

"Oh," she said again, "All right then."

Dumbledore walked over to a cabinet and pulled the infamous Sorting Hat. He placed it on a stool in front of his desk and beckoned Minako to him. She rather nervously sat down on the stool and gritted her teeth as Dumbledore lowered the hat onto her midnight head...

'Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit,' Minako thought, mimicking Harry's thoughts of just a few minutes before.

(Kat: Or a few pages up for you guys!

Kit/bonks her with a hammer/ Just keep typing!

Kat/grumbles/ Fine, fine...)

She could feel the hat's magic spreading throughout her mind, passing through her mental defenses as if they weren't even there.

**Well now. What have we here?**

'Just stick to looking at what you need and get out,' she thought fiercely.

**Ah, Miss Minako. It's been a while. I haven't seen you for... how many centuries has it been?**

'Cut the chatter and put me in my house,' she snapped.

**My, my, hostile aren't we? Well then, I'll be brief. I think you know where I'm going to put you anyway.**

'Of course.'

**Even now, after all these years, you still have those qualities that made you a Slytherin. Though... you seem to have changed a great deal. I see sadness, fury, loss, self-hatred... and a longing for the innocence you once had.**

Involuntarily, a tear slid down her cheek, but she furiously wiped it away.

'What's happened, happened. The past cannot be undone.

**Wise beyond your years... Or maybe not considering your actual age. Poor thing, you've seen far more than you should have had to.**

'I didn't ask for your sympathy!'

**Though, I am curious as to why you decided to show back up after so long. I wouldn't think you'd ever want to see our little school again.**

'My business is my own.'

**True. And no I won't tell Dumbledore about your, ah... change.**

'Thank you. The less people know, the less danger they'll be in.'

**Of course, I understand. Very well then, Slytherin! **The hat yelled the last word aloud.

Minako sighed in relief that her interrogation was done and climbed off the stool. That was a little too close for comfort. If that hat told Dumbledore about her past, she had no doubt he would expel her and the entire reason she came here would be lost.

She would get her revenge. He couldn't stay away once he found out that she was back. He would pay, and pay dearly. She wouldn't kill him. No, no, of course not. He didn't deserve death. He deserved pain. Endless, eternal pain with no way out. It's what he had given her. And soon she would return the favor...

Kat: WHEW! That took forever!

Kit: Glad to see you finally got off your lazy arse and wrote it.

Kat: Shaddup. Do you want to see the Fruits Basket DVD or not?

Kit/gulp/ Yes/Hides/

Kat: Good girl/Smile/

Kurama: May I say it?

Kat: Of course.

Kurama/Ahem/ Please review Kit and Kat-san's story. /Smile/

Kat: Thank you, Kurama-kun! You heard the bishie, people! REVIEW!


	5. Diagon Alley

Chapter Three: Diagon Alley

Harry sighed as he collapsed into the room he shared with Ron.

It had been an extremely tiring day.

After the Sorting Hat incident in Dumbledore's office, it had taken Minako and Harry three more tries to land correctly in Diagon Alley.

From there, everything went downhill.

Minako and Hermione both had constant arguments over their points of views on different things, they ended up running into Draco Malfoy, who shamelessly flirted with the oblivious raven-haired girl, then, he and Harry had gotten into a fight, ending with:

Harry now had a split lip, three large bruises on his left arm, five on his right, and an extremely aching stomach.

Hermione had cast a spell to cover up the wounds so that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't freak out. It didn't help him that Minako had beat him in the head repeatedly for 'being such an idiot that you would get into a fight over something so trivial as a Quidditch match.'

'Little does she know, it was more about her.' Harry grumbled in his head. This was so not going well. He was really glad that he was going to be at Hogwarts in just a few hours.

Dinner had already ended and Minako was yet again drinking out of that small Capri-Sun pouch of hers. What was even in that thing? Did he even want to know?

'That girl.' She intrigued Harry. She was such a mystery. He never knew what she was going to do. Harry grimaced and shivered at the thought of what had happened when they had taken a break at the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in a booth, butterbeers in front of all three of them.

Hermione was going on about how much she had studied while she was on her vacation in China. The Chinese wizards had a totally different perspective on life and death then they in Britain did.

Harry laughed at some of the stories she had. He stopped when she pulled out a package and handed it to him.

"Here, Harry. I got this as a late birthday present for you since I wasn't here to give it to you."

Harry blinked and took it. He smiled. "Thanks, 'Mione! It means a lot to me that you thought of me while you were in China. By the way, do they have those Amazon warriors there? If they do, did you get to see one?"

Hermione had to laugh at her best friend's expression. He always was one to want to know about anything foreign.

Harry had said that he wanted to be an auror for his future career. Then he would be able to travel, and do all kinds of cool stuff. Yet, he knew that there was going to be a lot of work involved.

Hermione smiled. "Sorry Harry. But, did you forget that the Amazons died out? Didn't you read that book I gave you last year?"

Harry looked sheepish and she knew he hadn't.

Hermione sighed. "You are hopeless, Harry."

Harry smiled innocently. Something he did very easily. It fooled many people.

The only people it didn't fool were: Minako, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, Percy, Ron's parents, and any of the teachers that had known Harry for more than five seconds.

Harry was anything but innocent.

Ron laughed. "Drop the innocent look, mate! It don't work on Mione and me!"

Harry had to laugh with this. "Yeah, guess you're right. By the way, Ron, thanks so much for stealing me from the Dursley's. That summer was becoming hell!"

The other two sighed.

"So, Harry. Who was that girl that came out of the fireplace with you?" Hermione asked.

"Who?"

"Y'know, the girl with the raven hair and purple eyes? The one who came out of the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron with you?"

Harry gasped. "Oh yeah, you mean Minako Yami, the girl with the paranoia complex?"

Ron laughed. "That's a nice way to put it, mate. But…what do you mean, 'paranoia complex'?"

Harry sighed. "You mean you don't know what a paranoia complex is, Ron?"

Ron looked clueless.

Harry sighed for what seemed to be the fifty-millionth time that day. "Ron, a paranoia complex is a psychotic disorder characterized by delusions of persecution with or without grandeur, often strenuously defended with apparent logic and reason. It could also mean an extreme, irrational distrust of others. If you take both of those, I'd say you had our little exchange student in a nutshell."

Ron snickered, and Hermione was shocked.

"Harry James Potter, that's not a very nice thing to say! Though, I am quite surprised that you know exactly what a paranoia complex is."

Harry shrugged.

Ron suddenly stopped sniggering, and pointed over Harry's shoulder.

Harry groaned. "She's right behind me, isn't she?"

The other two nodded.

Harry looked up, and smiled innocently.

Minako smiled back innocently as well, and then said in a voice coated with feigned sugar. "Potter-san, I would appreciate it if you would not insult me behind my back. Especially when I'm right behind you."

The teen gulped and nodded. 'Man, she can be scary.'

Harry groaned. 'I'm bored.'

The raven-headed wizard rose from his bed, and walked slowly over to the window. He leaned crossed arms on the windowsill, the window already being open.

Harry's emerald-green eyes searched quickly over the dark forest… 'Oh well, I'll just go take a walk.'

He made sure to stay away from the forest.

:Morning: 

Harry, near dawn, climbed in through the window of Ron's room, only to hear….

"Ahem."

Harry turned, and saw Mrs. Weasley.

"Um, morning, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry smiled cheerfully.

"Now, Harry, what were you doing sneaking in through the window at this time of the morning?" Mrs. Weasley's foot tapped impatiently, and Harry knew he was in trouble.

"Um, just went for a walk in the forest. Nothing happened, I swear!" Harry gave Mrs. Weasley his most honest and adorable look, and Mrs. Weasley visibly melted.

"Okay, Harry dear, but…don't do that again! Ron woke up in the middle of the night and found that you were gone! I've been sitting here all night waiting for you to come back!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley. It won't happen again." Harry promised.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, then left. "Oh, Harry, get your trunk downstairs as soon as possible, we're leaving for the train station in one hour!" Mrs. Weasley called to Harry over her shoulder.

Little did she know, Harry's fingers had been crossed when he'd made his promise.

A/N: Well, there's the end of this chapter. Sorry, I was really busy with…stuff. Not going into detail. Please read and review!

Sincerely, Kit.


End file.
